


The smoke is alive

by DeadJane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After death, Amnesia, M/M, creating reaper, reyes revive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadJane/pseuds/DeadJane
Summary: after the explosion Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes was buried however only a part of him dies that night. The remaining part still wonders the earth looking for a new name and a new purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect much only wrote this out of boredom
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speech"

Smoke and pain. The all consuming heat surrounding him with something pinning him in place as the fire licks at his face and eats him alive. Darkness soon follows as the pain fades and now only smoke taking over until he becomes a part of it everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Death that's what this must be a sensation unlike any other like being the air within an abyss. The stillness is maddening and the silence deafening. People often say you see your life flash before your eyes before you kick the bucket a one last reminder of what you leave behind. ‘Apparently my life had nothing worth showing’ a depressing thought but for some reason also comforting ‘i guess it also means me dying won't make anyone sad too’. The air is thick in this place but then again it’s not like he needs to breath in this place is unneeded.

What came next was a surprise and it started with pain, pain unlike anything he's ever experienced burning, searing, and sharp at the same time,like someone has just cut into his nerves and then poured acid into the wound just for good measure. Next came a scream .A scream so loud and deep it was painful. It filled his senses with dread .So confused he couldn’t even recognise it was his own. Finally came a light so bright that it revealed nothing but its golden glow. The experience lasted for what felt like an eternity if he could manage to have any coherent thoughts he might have compared it to hell. And now a face comes into his line of sight it's bleary as tear are unknowingly streaming down his face. Her appearance dubs her as an angel in his fevered mind until what he thought was impossible happened the pain and suffering increased ten fold. All he can do is watch and burn the image of the now devil in his mind like a beast he tries to attack but the pain is too great he can't move an inch. The face is now twisting as high pitched beeping starts to go off from his side and that's all the warning he gets before it all goes to black.

This time is different than the last time he was ripped from the black abyss, this time it was a much duller pain that greeted him well in comparison that is. Instead of burning he felt cold like being frozen in snow. The smell of fresh earth and flowers allowed him the ability to think for the first time. ‘I shouldn't be here’ however when he tried to get up he found out he was in a box, solid and heavy. Realisation was quick and panic soon followed ‘I'm scared. I DON’T WANT TO BE IN HERE!’. He closed his eyes thinking about the smoke and how free it was only to realise he has moved, no longer laying in the small box but now standing in a field full of stones with writing on them. There’s even one under his feet “Gabriel Reyes” the words roll off his tongue it’s confusing familiar but he can't place it until he notices the metal around his neck ‘again Gabriel Reyes, wait am i him?’ the thought is unexpectedly sad like something you should know and is important to you but you’ve still forgotten it. ‘Well what’s the point of an empty ,grave?’ he tears the metal off and lays it on the stone ‘Goodbye Reyes looks like it was only a part of us that’s dead’ the man with no name starts to walk away from Gabriel's grave scanning the other stones to find a new name to make his own. John, Allen, Leon, William nothing fits they all feel all too strange until he comes up to an inscription “May the Reaper have mercy on my soul and deliver me to heaven's door” something about the words he spoke resonated with him ‘Reaper’ it called to him like a siren's song “i think i’ll take it.”


End file.
